borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ogre (Borderlands)
Examples Infinite Ammo? Through a friend I have come into possession of a Glorious Ogre not unlike the first one on this talk page. Everything about the gun is legitimate - except that it uses no ammo and does not need to reload. I have heard of legitimate weapons other than The Dove and BLR Hornet being found like this, but I wasn't sure if it was possible or if this gun is modded. BrandonPiggie 01:33, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :Really? I didn't know that other weapons than the Dove could possess the Dove's magazine. (The BLR Hornet is a variation of the Dove that has the Hornet accessory.) Anyway, I'd say that the gun is definitely modded, since there's no way a gun that isn't a pistol could have the magazine of a pistol that gives infinite ammo. It doesn't work that way. I'm curious as to what other "legitimate" weapons you've heard of the Dove's magazine, since if they aren't pistols they're certainly modded, and it's probably impossible that one would even find a pistol that has the Dove's magazine while not being the Dove itself. -- Claptrap 01:44, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Scoped but no scope listed. I found one of these weapons and the stats fill the screen with no mention of a scope but lo and behold there's a scope. Has this happened to anyone else? Dyurisama 10:33, February 2, 2010 (UTC)Dyurisama : I've found this with many elemental weapons. My first volcano had a 1.5x scope (those stupid holographic oblong ones) and it would have been on the 6th or 7th line, due to two lines of elemental information. It seems the 2 lines describing the base elemental effect (not, for example, "High Elemental Effect chance") won't be included in the 5-line limit. ---- Pearlesent: I've got a pearlesent ogre with 257 damg. 69 mag. 12.5 r.o.f. and a great scope (larger then normal). has anyone else got a pearlesent ogre? No signature found... 12:48, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ---- I just Teleported to T-Bone Junction with my Brick and his Ogre is gone??? In fact, his Niddhog, his Crux, and his Colossal Harpoon are all gone....???Grishkathefool 01:41, February 27, 2010 (UTC) : Most probbably patched game considered that items of yours to be a hacked/modded items and deleted them. BTW. howd u like this name: LMAO when found this. Heavy Ogre is so heavy! Also to note: all Ogres have VERY high chance to cause explosion from x2 to x4(if the gun has x4) like revolvers do. And unlike machineguns chances that elemental effect procces are not only in the beginning of the burst, but during the whole burst, pretty much like Hellfire, which makes this weapon the best of Machineguns.Sinael 11:45, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Pearl Ogre I got th is one on one of my solo farms of Crawmerax as a soldier. Haven't found a pearlescent yet but I'm hoping. I recorded one of my runs. Check it out Soldier Solo Crawmerax IdealistTCO 13:54, March 8, 2010 (UTC) High Level Pearl Ogre ~Angel Magnum~ My newest Pearl Ogre is a level 60 found during a run with Crawmerax. AR390 Pearl Ogre *Level: 60 *Damage: 336 *Accuracy: 91.3 *Fire Rate: 12.5 *magazine Size: 55 *Element: x3 Exsplosive *+31 Magazine Size *+48% Recoild Reduction *+88% Damage *Scope: 1.0 Weapon Zoom my ogre i found this realy good atlas oger it does almost 400 damage with x3 explosive with accuracy and rate of fire both being realy high too but it does not do the special effect, can anyone help me? oops never ind there is no special effect...for some reason i thought it stunned people with critical hits Ajax's Spear/Ogre Not sure what to make of this...04:17, March 18, 2010 (UTC)